


Negotiations Around Love

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: "None of these things were what he was hoping for as he scrolled through his contacts and sighed at the “read” status of his last text to Kohaku.They needed to talk. Or, that could just be an excuse. After all, images of his distant relative flooded his head more often than he would care to admit. Kohaku was flawless, after all. He so desperately wanted to get him away from under the thumb of the Oukawas to reside within his own arms. "When Kohaku and Tsukasa indulge in an intimate moment in the ES lounge and even Kohaku lets his guard drop for a moment.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 13





	Negotiations Around Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more kohatsuka. It's a bit shorter than I would like, but I wanted to also dip my toes into the ES power struggle. However, I haven't fully read all the content yet, so I'm nervous. Still, semi-public kohatsuka blowjob.

It was not unusual for Tsukasa to be one of the last to leave the ES building. With schoolwork continuing to pile up, he sometimes wouldn’t properly leave until midnight when left to deal with his coursework on top of his duties as the leader of Knights and the business affairs that came by having part of a stake in ES itself. 

It was certainly a lot to take on, but as he wandered back down to the ES main lounge, his body screaming at him, he told himself it was still worth it. After all, he was doing more to get his family out of its financial failings than even his parents were. By the time he truly came of age and inherited all of the Suou assets, he surely would be on the path to rebuilding the Suou name, if not having done so already.

Still, there was something rather melancholy about the dark in the building. Even while flicking on the light switch and hearing the overheads whir to life, there was a certain sadness to occupy a place meant for conversation, meetings, and friendships alone. It made his head swim a bit, but it was the tired sort of sadness that gave him a brief feeling of euphoria instead of all consuming dread.

Afterall, despite hating being alone with his own thoughts, this was the only time he truly gave himself to reflect and make plans on what to do next. That was important, for he was, at the end of the day, a doer over a thinker. He would make plans, but he would much rather see them bear fruit and be set into motion instead of scheming forever until everything was perfect. In that sense, by acting first, he was quite different from the other “scions” of ES. And, as the youngest of them, he still had much to prove. 

Hard work alone got him this far though.

Settling himself into one of the comfortable lounge chairs, he pulled out his phone to check his notifications. A plethora of emails, some texts from the new Knights members…

None of these things were what he was hoping for as he scrolled through his contacts and sighed at the “read” status of his last text to Kohaku.

They needed to talk. Or, that could just be an excuse. After all, images of his distant relative flooded his head more often than he would care to admit. Kohaku was flawless, after all. He so desperately wanted to get him away from under the thumb of the Oukawas to reside within his own arms. 

Still, with Kohaku destined to serve him, he wasn’t sure if the extent of his fantasies were appropriate. Often, when stuck alone, desires to see his cousin beneath him, twitching and gasping as he tried to regain his composure…

Ah. No. Shaking his head, he tried to will away those thoughts. Despite the fact that it was but a short walk to the ES dorms and that Shinobu and Souma were likely already asleep, having to show up with any sign of arousal at all would be humiliating at best. 

Despite those thoughts, he still found himself pressing his legs together, taking the edge off of what was quickly becoming a noticeable hard-on. Maybe, just maybe… he could get away with taking the edge off here?

Tentatively, he reached down and pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants, inhaling at the relief only to immediately retract his hand when he heard the distinct sound of a toilet flushing and the sink turning on.

Stuck, he wondered what he could possibly do to explain himself away, and, more importantly, what strategy would possibly work on whoever it was who had also been burning the midnight oil. 

Back rigid, he fixed his posture as familiar pink hair entered his vision. Wetting his lip, he cleared his throat as Kohaku eyed him suspiciously, sighing as he joined his side.

“What ya still doin’ here?”

“Kohakun, I should ask the same of you. You should be sleeping, should you not? You have school the following day.”

“I could say the same for ya.” His voice may have carried the same dry tone as it usually did, but the way Kohaku looked rather dishevelled and exhausted may have accidentally been doing it for him. He reached for his bag and placed it in his lap to hide his growing embarrassment. There was absolutely no way he could let him see.

“Well, you know, despite the work that Aoba-san puts into ES as well, a lot of New Dimension’s work still ends up falling onto my shoulders.” He kept his smile as benevolent as he could manage, trying his best to draw from his stage persona, but Kohaku always had a way of seeing right through him and this time was no different. Kohaku himself flashed him a wry grin, moving to settle into the lounge chair next to Tsukasa. 

Ah, that was unfortunate. So was the whine he let out as he dug his nails into his bag, leaving scratches in the leather. The chair was hardly built for two people, and its spherical shape meant that Kohaku ended up sliding against him, the heat of his thigh pressed against his own in a way that absolutely was not willing his boner away. 

Turning to face his distant cousin, he was partly hurt by the fact that Kohaku wasn’t returning his gaze. Instead, he seemed to be staring off into nothing, pushing his hair behind his ear in a way that gave Tsukasa a view of just a little too much skin.

Ah. This was going to be his undoing, wasn’t it?

It had taken him this long to realize his “admiration” for the boy throughout his life and his acknowledgment of his beauty was so much more than just a platonic appreciation. And if they were meant to serve each other… well, maybe there wasn’t that much inherently wrong leaning into the old customs and traditions of his family? If they swore to die for and protect one-another, that would hardly be any different from a samurai oath of old, even if they managed to…

Kohaku just sighed and leaned back. “Bou, why do ya always act so weird about everything? I dun recall ya bein’ so weird when we were still kids…” 

Giving his own wry smile, Tsukasa placed a hand on Kohaku’s shoulder. “There’s a lot I didn’t know then that I know now. I just…” 

Sighing again, Kohaku finally looked at him. Because of the seat they occupied, his face was so close to his own. His lips were well-moisturized, plump, and looked to be luxuriously soft. And Tsukasa, a boy who both tended to overthink everything while also acting on impulse, didn’t really process what he was doing when he leaned forward and brushed his lips against his cousin’s.

They were as soft as he had imagined, his hand to direct his chin upwards as he sighed, tension melting from his shoulders before immediately coming back again as he pulled away and cleared his throat, disrupting his bag and sending it crashing to the floor.

“Why’d ya stop?”

“Excuse me?”

“I see…” Kohaku’s eyes were no longer focused on him, and he followed where they had drifted to the tent in his pants. Tsukasa had to resist the urge to shove a short sword into his stomach then and there. Not knowing whether to cover his face or his crotch, he just whined, pressing his face into the fabric of the chair. 

When he took the chance to glance back up, Kohaku was smiling down at him: it was something serene like that of a courtesan of old or a young samurai who had just vowed his devotion through this life and every one after to his senior.

Ah, but he was the senior in this case, wasn’t he? Feeling his skin heat up and his hands shake, he started to get up from the chair, the heat of Kohaku’s thigh pressing against him now unbearable. 

With the reflexes of a snake ready to strike his prey, Kohaku grabbed his wrist though, a pout on his features that resembled the way that Kohaku looked at him when they were still children. When he was still nii-san. 

“Hey. “T’s far too late for someone like ya to be out ‘n about, Bou. I’m not gonna let ya walk back to the dorms alone.”

Not walk back alone… He thought about it for a bit, his knees buckling but a new wave of resolve took over. He pulled down on Kohaku’s arm, earning him a shout of surprise as his back hit the floor, Tsukasa using the leverage to hover over him as he placed both of his hands on either side of his cousin’s head.

Pausing for just a moment, he took in the view of Kohaku caught off guard, his hair flowing around him like petals in spring with a distinct blush on his face. And for that moment, the only thing he could hear and see was the rise and fall of his cousin’s chest, his breath hot on his skin. 

Ah! He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to shake his head as he slammed his lips back against Kohaku’s. Unlike the first time, the chastity was gone as he slipped his tongue between Kohaku’s lips, burying his hands in his hair as his kisses became more and more open mouthed. Kohaku met his pace, his own hands running up and down his back, pulling his carefully tucked-in shirt out. 

Lost in the moment, Tsukasa brought his knee up in between Kohaku’s legs, moaning into the kiss when he felt Kohaku’s own cock half hard through his pants. As he adjusted Kohaku’s face to nibble on his cousin’s lower lip, he brought his knee forward, pressing up against the growing bulge in his cousin’s pants as Kohaku ground up against him. 

The sigh he felt on his lips just egged him on further, and he found himself, strangely, overwhelmed more by the emotion than the pool of heat settling in the pit of his stomach. Detaching himself, he looked back down upon Kohaku, a tear falling from his face to land on Kohaku’s cheek. Both of them were smiling.

“The last time ya kissed me was when we were kids.”

“I don’t even remember that.”

“I do.”

The luminescent lights above them flickered, basked in the harsh light of the modern office, there was still something of a warm and comfortable glow between them as Tsukasa fumbled with the buttons on Kohaku’s shirt, fingers shaking as he pulled them through the holes and let Kohaku shrug the overshirt off his shoulders. 

Sitting back on his heels, Tsukasa wet his lips. “You’re beautiful, Kohakun.”

And for a moment, he saw genuine shock in Kohaku’s face, emotion pooling in his eyes in such a way that he hadn’t seen for years. His eyes had grown so dull with time, the only lights that reflected in them had been from any artificial light source. It was like he had been reduced to a corpse before his time. Seeing life… ambition… once again take over made Tsukasa tear up again.

“It’s so nice to see you as yourself again.” 

“I’ve always been…”

“No, I don’t know what happened. But something changed. And I’m going to make sure that I can protect you if it ever happens again.”

“I’m the one that’s supposed ta protect ya.”

“Protection is a two-way street. And what kind of knight would I be if I couldn’t protect those I love and care for?”

Kohaku seemed to find humor in that, as he laughed it off. Still, Tsukasa couldn’t pinpoint what was funny, exactly. Instead, he bent back over to press his lips against Kohaku’s, following with another at the corner of his lips, his chin, his neck. When the collar of his shirt got in the way, he pushed his hand up to drag it over his chest, the pads of his thumb brushing up against old scars and pale skin, brushing up against a nipple that made Kohaku whine.

He didn’t even have to ask for Kohaku to remove his shirt, toned muscle highlighted by almost no body fat. Tsukasa pressed the palm of his hand across his chest, feeling his heartbeat, swallowing… and letting his hands trail down further.

One hand cupped the erection in his cousin’s pants before playing with buckle on his belt. Still, Kohaku looked somewhat hesitant and it definitely put a damper on his mood. He was looking at something in the distance, but Tsukasa couldn’t figure out for the life of him what would grab his attention so.

“Is… something wrong?”

At that, Kohkau focused back on him, shaking his head and sighing. “Nah, but…” Wiggling, Tsukasa found himself taken over by passion again, pressing his lips back to his cousin’s. “Ya know this is the ES property, right? This is yer family’s la---”

“Our family’s.” 

Kohaku seemed unconvinced, but another brush over his dick had him groaning. 

“You know, Kohakun,” he busied himself with unbuckling Kohaku’s belt, threading it through the loops and pulling Kohaku’s pants around his ankles, “I haven’t actually seen your…”

“Okay! I get it but, ah. I mean, I haven’t seen yers in a while either?”

“I was wondering if you got any bigger since we last bathed together.”

Kohaku groaned at that, whining about making the entire encounter embarrassing. Tsukasa just found it all the more charming. “You sound like me when we were children. It was always you who was the more forward one, you know.”

It was charming, in a way to see Kohaku as the one lost for words for once. It gave Tsukasa all the more motivation to remove his briefs to gather around his ankles with the rest of his clothing. And looking at it… Tsukasa was in love. His cock was still so small, it was cute and could very easily fit in his mouth. 

As passion and a desire to get even closer to Kohaku took over, he brushed a finger along the head, catching the precum and tasting it.

“Kohakun.” Shaking a bit in response, Kohaku groaned. “Please do your Onii-chan a favor and seat yourself. I have a treat for you.”

Kohaku whined again, but still pushed himself up, taking the initiative to catch Tsukasa off-guard and lock their lips together once more before settling back into the lounge chair, spreading his legs so Tsukasa got a proper show.

And what a show it was. The scars that covered Kohaku's body were deeply concerning, but with his unblemished face looking down upon him and the way his dick twitched when Tsukasa glanced down at it… Kohaku was perfect. In a way, they were born to be together: destined by bloodline to serve each other. And tonight, he planned to serve Kohaku fully.

Moving forward, he ignored his own erection as he settled between Kohaku’s thighs. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the skin, making sure to keep things teeth free to avoid further scarring as Kohaku squirmed underneath his grip. 

He bucked his hips, his dick brushing up against his cheek as Kohaku whined, muttering something about “getting on with it” under his breath.

Reluctantly, Tsukasa detached himself and looked up at his cousin, brushing his finger over the tip of his cock before retracting it. “Please, wait for your onii-chan. I will make it worthwhile for you, I promise.” 

Kohaku still pouted at him, and Tsukasa couldn’t help but reflect on how much Kohaku acted like him in his other sexual encounters. He knew his pain! And he had no intention to further tease his beloved.

Instead, he wrapped a hand around the base of Kohaku’s cock, letting Kohaku get a few thrusts in before he leaned down and pressed his tongue against his cousin’s slit, earning him shaky thighs and a groan.

Still, Kohaku had such a lack of patience. Tsukasa pushed his hand against his thigh when Kohaku thrust up, but it really didn’t do much when his cousin gripped his hair and pulled him forward. Despite the size, he almost choked from shock alone as he adjusted to the speed that Kohaku set, fucking his mouth as Tsukasa paid all his attention to not messing up or gagging. 

Still, it became far easier once he adjusted to Kohaku’s enthusiasm. Just having the heat of Kohaku’s dick down his throat was doing wonders for his own erection, painfully twitching in his pants. He moaned when Kohaku pulled his hair, drool running down the corner of his mouth as he tried to angle himself better. 

God, it was too much! He was losing his mind, consumed so deeply in lust and lost within their floating world that he just had to fumble with his belt, palming himself through his pants as he desperately tried to unbutton his pants and get his zipper down. 

Though proving to be somewhat of a challenge, he managed to get his own hand down his pants, thankful for the contact on his dick as he moaned around Kohaku’s cock. When he chanced a look up, Kohaku’s pupils were blown and he was chewing his lip as to not let out too much noise. It just spurred Tsukasa on further as he relaxed his throat and encouraged Kohaku to face fuck him. 

Tears welling in his eyes, he let himself get lost in the moment, making sure he maintained his balance on the chair as he increased his speed and paid careful attention to Kohaku’s breathing, his little gasps and moans. When his moans became more frequent and hands dug themselves in his hair, he knew that Kohaku was closed. Once again, he took him entirely into his mouth and relished when Kohaku breathed out his name and came directly down his throat. 

Swallowing everything, he continued to lap at Kohaku’s cock until it became flaccid, allowing Tsukasa to pant and press his head against Kohaku’s thigh. Tsukasa let his own hand still as he felt the emotions well up in him. He wished he could just record Kohaku’s wrecked face and save it within a locket. His cheeks matching his hair color, he truly embodied the character they shared in both their names. 

In a sick way, it was also one of the most vulnerable looks he had seen out of Kohaku for years. Something he hadn’t been allowed to see since they were children. Terribly, horribly, he put his hand back on himself, increasing the pace on his own dick while Kohaku watched, desperately trying to regain his breath as Tsukasa used his cousin’s thigh to muffle his own whines. 

He chanced one last glance up, groaning deep his throat as he felt himself growing closer and closer, mapping out each line and shape of Kohaku before coming hard into his own hand. 

Well, that just happened. And the embarrassment immediately took over.

“Kohakun, I... uh… I love y…”

But Kohaku’s vulnerable, sweet, caring face was gone. He furrows his brows and looked far, far away from him.

“Bou, look up.”

Even with the sweet bliss of orgasm and still pressed against the beautiful thigh of his cousin, he found his blood run cold when he made eye contact with the security camera. Kohaku was muttering under his breath how he could’ve been so careless, and their evening quickly grew to one most unpleasant instead.

….

Apparently, Kohaku had booked an appointment with Ibara outside of Tsukasa’s knowledge. Tsukasa received the text from the other scion of ES instead, offering for him to join his cousin in the trenches of one of CosPro’s private offices. 

Being stuck alone with his thoughts ate away at him throughout school and regular idol activities and, even more concerning, he found that Kohaku wasn’t responding to any of his texts. Certainly, this whole affair appeared bad, but Tsukasa had been involved in business affairs with Ibara long before ES was established. He wouldn’t (and couldn’t) inform his own parents of what happened. 

Still, it didn’t stop the nerves from eating away at him and from his unit to notice when he lagged behind like he was a newbie all over again. Being dismissed early was a blessing he would almost never take, but being able to sit in the bathroom and contemplate his next course of action and splash some water on his face was, at the very least, stabilizing. 

It gave him plenty of time to reflect as well. He cared so deeply for Kohaku, and immediately regretted overstepping what may have well ruined their ability to reconnect. All he wanted was for Kohaku to get away from the Oukawas… to distance himself from the corruption of that branch by following him directly. Tsukasa was the only family Kohaku needed. And, hopefully, he would one day understand why those at soirees spoke of the Oukawas in hushed whispers as though he couldn’t listen in.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he checked his watch. He gave himself a comfortable fifteen minutes to arrive in advance and hover outside of Ibara’s office. It seemed to him that he was the first there. No one else was waiting outside the door, so he checked his phone, receiving a simple message from Ibara:

_ Come in. _

He tried to ignore the sinking feeling as he pushed the door open, Ibara greeting him and Kohaku looking at him as though he had seen a ghost for just a brief moment, before his face returned to his usual, neutral expression. 

He offered his usual polite greeting, and gave Kohaku a pained look as he sat in the office chair beside him, letting the wheels roll so he could establish some distance between himself and his cousin and avoid eye contact.

“Now, why are you doing that? I thought you two were closer than that. I don’t really judge your relationship at all, you know.”

“Saegusa-san. Please, I can explain!” He was talking before he truly thought his words through, but feelings were getting the best of him. 

“I was just explaining to Oukawa-kun here how careless his actions were. It’d be a shame if anyone else in ES found out about this. But, ah, since only I have access to the footage, you are probably lucky.” The sinking feeling only deepened as Tsukasa found himself lost for words, looking between Kohaku and Ibara. 

“Ya want somethin.’ Jus’ spell it out.” Kohaku’s voice remained level, not showing any signs of distress, and Ibara displayed the same cool expression. He couldn’t possibly keep that up! His entire body was shaking and his knuckles white as they dug into his slacks. 

“Tsukasa-kun…” Tsukasa looked back up, trying to steady his breath, “I believe now would be the ideal time to unify our respective production companies, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I love him.” It wasn’t an answer. He simply thought he was going to have to defend himself. “And I won’t let you do anything to hurt him.” 

Kohaku looked mortified, clearing his throat. “Yer gettin’ bad with yer games.” Looking towards Ibara, he relaxed somewhat. “And yer actin’ much more aggressively.”

“Again, I’m not judging either of you at all. This isn’t some far-reaching coux. Instead...” Folding his hands, Ibara smiled at them in the same, idealized way Eichi had smiled at Tsukasa so many times before it dropped, shifted, in a way that even Tsukasa could discern as fundamentally different and less confident. “Tsukasa-kun, if you want to avoid a scandal, I would strongly suggest reporting to me now. But it’s still your choice.” 

Pursing his lips, Tsukasa had nothing but bad feelings welling up in him, but at the same time, he couldn’t truly conceptualize what Ibara intended to do if he swore fealty to him. Truly, carrying a banner for Knights as well meant that this was a poor decision, but he also didn’t know what his own family would do in response. It would kill his idol career for sure, along with Kohaku’s, and probably lock Kohaku back up in the dark recesses of the Oukawa estate. 

All he could manage to do was stand up, place a hand over his heart and bow. “For the sake of my own unit, and my desire to protect my dear Kohakun, I will pledge my sword to you as long as it does not conflict with the safety of those dear to me.” 

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, until he got the chance to look up again and see Ibara appalled before he settled back into a neutral expression. Kohaku only looked at him briefly and then looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

“I want to make sure I protect my family name, and while I have no issues with the condemnation of the Oukawa branch, I want Kohaku to emerge unscathed. He… deserves far better than he had received.”

Something in that must have resonated, because Ibara looked taken aback, leaning in his seat and contemplating his words before standing up himself. “If you care so deeply for each other, and truly want to overcome your positions, then you’ll declare this deal with me with a kiss: here and now.”

A Tsukasa stuck in the past would have been panicked, stressed and unable to oblige. But honestly, the fear of Kohaku having to return to his estate proper motivated him even more than the wrath of his own parents. Pursing his lips, he reached out his hand, all the grandeur of performance present as he maintained his knightly persona.

“May I?”

Kohaku seemed much more hesitant, looking between him and Ibara. He reached into his jacket pocket to grip something in security, clearly weighing his options carefully, before he stood up to hover over his dear cousin. 

Still, drawing a finger, he pointed it at Ibara. “If ya violate yer promise and hurt Bou in anyway, I will personally sully my name further to take ya down with me.” 

“Kohakun…” He could only mutter the briefest of names before Kohaku took initiative, pressing his soft lips against Tsukasa’s until the two of them melded together. For a second, Tsukasa even leaned into it, and let his heady emotions from childhood take over as he moved his lips against his dear cousin’s. 

Kohaku broke away first, leaving Tsukasa with the embarrassment and desire to maintain decorum. He straightened his back, trying his best to avoid any lingering fear that remained in him.

“Tsukasa-kun, you’re shaking. Don’t. I don’t care what you and Kohakun-kun do. Just report to me from now on.”

Despite the implications of that, Tsukasa still considered it some kind of relief. With eyes narrow, Ibara continued on.

“If you don’t go against me, I’ll support the two of you every step of the way, Tsukasa of the Suou family.”

And despite the fact that Kohaku tensed and gave him a wary look, Tsukasa had found some hope in that statement. His eyes lightened that maybe he and Kohaku could finally be happy and safe. However, something in Kohaku’s communicated that such safety would be like a flower on a high cliff for them. 


End file.
